The End that started the Beginning
by MyLoveForBooks6789
Summary: This is a story about the children of the Heroes of Olympus. There special powers that they developed. They have there own adventures and life and so their beginning starts at their end.(I know it doesn't sound all that great but just read please)also (Has to do with them coming from the future their kids I mean)
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Everyone was in the dining hall having breakfast enjoying themselves. Laughing and talking like we were a family(in a way we were but you know what I mean). We had good reason to celebrate since we had defeated Gaea. By everyone I me that Leo, Calypso, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Nico and Reyna. The air was clear and the was sunny. The perfect day to go to the beach. They were all relaxed and happy, especially Leo who was with Calypso telling her jokes and making her laugh. I had to admit I was glad for the guy. Repair boy had finallt gotten his happy ending after all.

They there was Annabeth. Wow, she was so Beautiful and full of life. Happier than then he had seen her in a long time. Happier than the time they were reunited at Camp Jupiter. Well almost.

I drowned my blue pancakes in syrup. And practicly inhaled them. While laughing and chatting with everyone else. Everything was relaxed and fine.

Then it happened.

Imagine popping a balloon. Now imagine popping 100 balloons. At the same time. You still won't be close to sound it made.

It was like time had stopped. A gust of wind blew through the dinning hall. Then we heard somene make a strangled cry. Everyone looked at each other than we all ran to the deck where the cry had come from.

What I saw when we got there really shattered my heart to a billion peices.

They was a girl, her back to us she had long curly black hair which strangly reminded me of Annabeth's long curly blond hair. She was Sobbing. I mean horribly scared sobbing. It looked like she was holding someone else in her arms. She was mumbling something to the person in her arms that I couldn't hear. She didn't seem to notice our presence at all.

"Hey." I said just to get her attention.

The girls whole body froze like it was ice. Her slowly turned, when she saw us. Her face went through a series of emotions. Shock, surprised, eager then back to shocked. She immediately stood up carrying who ever was in her arms. And went as far away from us as possibly. She stared at us like we were her worst nightmare come true. Then layed the person or girl now that I could see her. There was blood covering her stomach like eshe had gotten stabbed. She had long straight blond hair. Her eyes were closed. She coughed and mumbled something. The other girl with the black hair looked down at her. Blood was all over her too Her face and hands. But she didn't look like she was hurt.

Then the black haired girl spoke. Not to us but to the other girl. " It's going to be alright I'm going to heal you. Your going to be fine."

She then took out a small glass bottle containing a dark purple liquid she poured it all over the girls stomach and like a charm she opened her eyes. The other girl's eyes fluttered open and she coughed. She sat up straight and looked around she had the same reactin as the other girl.

"Are we really?" She asked The other one nodded.

I looked at Annabeth. There was no doudt about it these too girls were Half-Bloods they radiated that sort of power. As usual I had no idea how wrong I was.

"Excuse me...um sir," It was the blond one "Do any of you have a drachma I could borrow?" As she said that she kepted a close eye on us like at any moment we were going attack her. I dug around in my pockets and finally found one. I flipped it over to her. She nodded the other girl.

"Do your thing." The blond said. Then the craziest thing happened. She held her hands up and water started to come out of her finger tips, which crossed path with the sun creating a rainbow. I was beyond shocked. _A_ girl who has my powers. It was almost to much to comprehend.

The blond one kneeled and said something under her breath. The Iris message shimmered and the images of a group of people appeared. They appeared to be fighting a group of small giants (well small compared to the really huge ones) The one in the the front of the others. It was other girl with long curly brown hair. Who sent a wave of fire at the small giants but more just replaced them. Then the girl in the Iris message held on to somethign close to her chest and closed her eyes. Again it happened that sound of 100 balloons

That's when all Hades broke loose. I knew what that popping sound meant that someone had some how had come here and I had a pretty good idea who. How was I so sure because in front of me was about a dozen small giants. And a little more of that number with kids boys and girls. A those giants didn't look like they were messing around.


	2. A Meeting From Another Time

**_Thanks to all my great readers. All copyright goes to original owners. And review and tell me how I could make my story better please. I'm not really a update at a certain day kind of person I just try to update as much as possible ;) ._**

Annabeth's POV

For a second I was weightless. Flying through the air with a sick feeling in my stomach like a sumo wresler had punched me right in my torso. But I wasn't thinking about me really a Million things were going through my head. _Who were those people? What's going on? Where's Percy? _I remember hitting a wall and seeing blackspots in my vision. I saw percy run to me. "Annabeth are you all right?" he gasped franticly. I slowly nodded. Then pointed over towards the deck. "What is going on over there?"

Percy looked where I was pointing. You know I've seen Demigods fight but this was beyond fighting this was pure Teamwork. They all worked like one. The blond we had seen before was summoning Lightning straight towards any monsters that came near her. She fought great for somene who had just recovered from a stab wound. The others had there own special powers. I noticed Water, Fire, some form of magic, Earth, Nature, Shapeshifting, and even just amazing fighting skills. When it was all over I finally relised that we didn't help them at all. Us the Heroes of Olympus had atched a bunch of younger kids fight and didn't even help. I felt kind of ashamed of myself.

All of them had there backs too us except the ones from earlier. They all stared at each other but a blond with shortr curly hair spoke first- "So what do we do know, We have no Idea where we are or what to do. Does anyone have any ideas?" The black haired one wo healed the other blond pointed at us. "A Few." She said staring at us again.

That's when the blond turned around (The short curly haired one) and gasped then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell. I nearly fainted myself because that girl looked exactly like me (Minus the short hair) One boy rushed to catch her, when he caught her he looked up at me and I swear it was like looking a picture.

He looked _exactly _like Percye. The same eyes. The same hair. The same face. "Who-" I started

"Please don't freakout," He said "But I'm your son."

I nearly fainted like that other girl. _My son? I don't have a son. _Each and everyone of thm stared at us. Suddenly it hit me, I had a small hunch who thses kids were and I didn't like it one bit.


	3. A Family Reunion

_**Hey Guys. Sorry about the short chapter I'm going to try to make this longer than the others but I've noticed no one has left any reviews C'mon guys I need some advice. All copyright goes to original owners.**_

Piper's POV

_Annabeth has a son? That can't be right that would mean Annabeth, had the kid by the looks of him when she was about 11. _I know Annabeth wouldn't do something like that. Still that boy and girl looked exactly like percy and Annabeth. This was the craziest thing that happened all day. I finally grew the courage to speak.

"You can't be her son,Annabeth never had any kids." I told him sure of myself

"Not yet." He said with a small smile on his face. It seemed to be funny to him that we were as confused as him.

I looked at all the other kids here and I had to admit they did look like they could be are kids but that was impossible. Unless... No I must be out of my mind. I looked at Jason. Hoping for some help but he looked as shocked as Annabeth. We all new that these kids had to be a monsters or something.

"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do," it was that girl with the girl with long curly dark brown hair who reminded me of Calypso now that i got a good look at her face. "So why don't we all sit down and relax."

**L**eo got some chairs and we all sat down them on one side us on the other.

"So I'm just going to sell it to you straight," it was the Calypso look alike "We are your kids from the future, we did not mean to come here so sorry...I guess."

She strared at all of us daring them too say something mean or rude. No one said anything.

At that moment the other blonde woke up. Every one rushed to her but the boy who looked like percy said "Give her some space back up." Everyone walked back a little.

She sat up half way using her arms to level herself. "I had the wierdest dream," She said still dazed "We met our parents and I was so shocked that I fainted."

Then she opened her eyes and looked at all of us . Her eyes became as big as saucers. "It wasn't a dream was it?" They all nodded.

She rubbed her head with her hands like she had a head ache. "Don't we have to find-"

Suddenly she put both her hands on the side on her head and screamed. Everyone rushed to her again. She semmed to glow just a bit.

"What do you see? Do you see them?" It was that Calypso look alike again. What did she mean anyway?

"I-I-I see them,...their surrouded...they are holding they necklaces and-."

It was that extremely loud popping noise again. Then there were three others kids and... a baby standing on table along with about a dozen monsters.

"Go!" Percy and his "son" shouted at the same time.

The fight was a blur. No one used their powers well not till the end well... kinda the end.

When we finished off all the monsters we all started to catch our breath and calm down. 5 guys just materialized out of thin air. 2 next too percy 2 next to Hazel and 1 by me. It all happened so fast. The one behind me grabbed me by the roots of my hair. I tried to grab my dagger but my hands didn't work. I was so... scared but then that girl, the one with the straight blonde hair swung her sword a he exploded he yellow dust.

The two by Hazel were sliced into pork chps almost two fast for me to see, it was done by the new girl she had dark hair and dark eyes. Sort of scary looking.

Then there were the 2 attacking Percy that save was the wierdest. It was the short haired curly haired blonde, she barely moved when she did it. Then were about to turn him into the next pork chops. But then out of the blue he moved it reminded me of a puppet and I knew it was that girl wh was doing it.

When they were both killed Percy stared at her like she just flew from space. "H-how did you?" He asked

She looked at her feet, "It's kind of- well- parts of my abilities. She smiled meekly. He then pointed a finger at the new comers. "Who are you?" he asked

The dark haired one answered "If you must know," she pointed at Nico "Genecticly I'm his daughter."


	4. Explaining Things

_**Sorry, I know my chapters are not so long I'm working on that, I'm going to try to stop leaving you off on so many cliff hangers, and write longer chapters. Hopefully my chapters will stop being so short. I'm going to try to make this one longer than usual. I got some power ideas from the show Heroes. All rights go to them.**_

Leo's POV

Nico has a _kid._ Hades son. Death Boy. Gay dude. Leo had nothing against Nico, it didn't matter to him that he was gay, hades son, or whatever but he didn't seem like the person who would have a kid. _I am done being so confused _he thought _they need to explain some things before I exxplode. _I couldn't imagine what Nico was feeling. He looked beyond shocked.

The curly haired blonde, the short haired one looked right at Leo. "If you want information that bad, that you feel you might explode, then I guess we explain but in better detail this time." She gave that girl who looked exactly like Calypso, but all she did was smile and shrug.

But I still had some questions before she started explaining, "How did you-"

"Just wait you'll get your answers." It was the short haired blonde

"So this time I'll explain," she looked at the mini Calypso again but this time smiled "And hopefully you'll listen," the gestured to us "I guess I should get on with the explaining. So were your kids from the future, but we already told you that, we got here because of these," She held up a necklace and pointed out that all the other girls had them, "These are tools that can travel through time and hold our weapons the same way Dad- I mean Percy's pen does. I also know, that you want to know which kids are yours, so we'll tell you."

She points at the straight haired blonde and another blonde boy who looked up, and I saw that he looked exactly like Jason. Wow. "The girls name is Ariel Thalia Grace, the boy's name is Micheal Grace both the kids of Piper Mclean and Jason Grace." The girl was built like a fighter and reminded me of the hunters of Artemis, she had the same face and eyes as Piper but had long straight blonde hair like Jason(Minus the long part)The boy looked _exactly_ like jason body, face, you name it, well not exactly he had his own little twist that made him look different then Jason. Piper and Jason were at a lost for words.

Then she pointed at the mini Calypso and... a boy who looked just like me but had Calypso's eyes."There names are Gabrielle brillante luz Valdez and Andrew Festus Valdez there Mother and Father are Calypso and Leo Valdez." She took a deep breath. I was in shock, these two kids standing in front of me were my kids. It was to much.

The girl had long curly hair same color as mine, she also had my eyes but Calypso Face, the boy looked just like me but with Calypso's eyes and hair but a bit curly or wavy or something.

"I don't-" I started

"Just let me explain the rest then ask as many questions as you want." It was the blonde one that had been talking before.

She pointed at the two other new comers (Not counting the baby)"The girl is Diana and the boy is Peter. I'm not telling you there last names because 1: There father isn't here 2: I know that I need to keep this a surprise so I don't want to spoil you future surprises. But their mom is here so I guess I can tell you that much. So here goes. Their Mom is, I cant say it, I'll just point." She pointed at... Reyna. Oh My Gods. Reyna had kids. I saw Reyna Study them and everyone joined in. The girl looked agile a strong, but it wasn't the same kind as Ariel' had hazel eyes kind, brwn and green at the same time it reminded me of something I've seen before. I don't know how to explain it. Same long brown hair. Other than that she looked just like reyna. The boy was very, very good looking. He was built like Reyna Tall, the same eyes. But a whole different face and hair. It was a much lighter shade of bown then Reyna's.

"So know that, that your done being detectives, inspecting my friend, wy don't we let her go on with the explaining." It was Gabrielle, she smirked. This girl was a smart slec for sure. Maybe it was because she was my daughter.

She went on explaining. I realized she was saving herself for last. The girl pointed at a another girl who (que drumroll) looked just like Hazel but with Dark brown hair. Then she pointed at a boy who (Surprise surprise) looks almost just like Frank but much less built and not so baby looking. Also both really attractive looking. ( Again Not in a wierd way either)

"They are Jake Zhang and Rosemary Bianca Zhang who Mom and Father are Hazel- well I'm pretty sure you know, and I almost forgot," she gestured to the girl who said she was Nico's daughter she sure looked like she could be She had dark eyes just like Nico but she had long dark brown wavy hair. She was built like a acrobate, which made me think of Gabrielle and The other curly haired blonde. I finally relized it was all because they were built the same way. "I would like you to meet Victoria Di angelo Zhang Daughter of Nico Di Angelo Birth mother is unknown to us anyway but has lived with Hazel and Frank her whole life, So in a way Hazel and Frank are her Mother and Father," She glanced at Nico "Well I guess that covers it all have a nice-" She started to sit down. The person I least expected to talk did.

"They." she pointed at two boys both had the face of Chris Rodriguez, but one had eyes like a girl Clariasse I had met at Camp and one had the eyes of Chris Rodriguez. "Are the sons of Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez."

"Wait, you forgot about yourself and those two," he pointed at a boy and girl "If your going to tell us about everyone else then you might as well tell us about you and them." Percy said looking deadly serious.

She took a deep breath. "She," The girl pointed at another girl with black curly hair and Percy's sea green eyes "Is April Silena Jackson, and him," She pointed to the boy "He is Daniel Beckandorf Jackson, and me," She gestured to herself "I am Alyssa Zoe Jackson and all three of us are the children of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." After she said that she looked at her toes.

Annabeth looked like she was going to through up, Percy had to hold her to keep from falling of her chairs. Alyssa inoccently smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well since were all passed introductions-" Gabrielle started

"Not exactly their is a lot more that we need to tell them for them to really understand us," Alyssa looked at us again "Their is much more to us them what meets the eye, we all have powers that we inhireted from our parents, but also some even specialier powers of our own like Gabrielle for example: She's strong like Hercules and her body heals itself on it's own a lot faster then the normal rate of healing and with my help freeze time but only for about 30 seconds." She stopped to glance at me "Zeus was the one who chose and gave her, her powers."

"And April my sister who has amazing Mind strength she can move things with her mind and she remembers anything and everything she's ever felt, seen tasted, smelled and heard and a whole lot more things if she would train more," She stuck her tongue out at her sister playfully. "Athena gave her the powers with her mind."

"Daniel cleanes bad evil things out of people, things, monsters making them good."

"Rosemary can manipulate the mist like her mom but can also make herself patially animal, lets say giving herself claws or something."

"Victoria can travel anywhere in the world as long as there in a shadow that she can step in too kinda like advanced shadow travel and she can sense where someones spirit is and find them."

"Andrew can make things explode."

"Peter can sense where war in happening anywhere in the world."

"Diana can move from one spot to another when blinking when she's scared."

"Ariel has snow and Ice powers."

"And me," She looked at her toes again "I can read peoples minds a power Athena gave me, it's has to do with her being in Zeus's brain and stuff, and the twins Artemis and Apollo gave me powers too. Apollo let's me get visions of the future and past. Artemis made me a hunter but a hunter who can age and like boys and things that a normal hunter wouldn't be able to do, also my powers from my mom and dad grow stronger when I'm in the moonlight so in the moonlight I can well, it's easier to control people l-like what I did to dad- Percy before using the water in their bodies to control them.

Alyssa looked at all of us and blew a lock of her short curly hair out of her face which went barely by her shoulders. She had Annabeth's gray eyes and petite figure. It's hard to believe that someone so small had so much power.

"If their are any questions your welcome to ask," It was April, Percy's other daughter. "Just to be fair Leo goes first since he asked to ask questions first." She furrwed her eyebrows after she said that. "You only get 3 questions choose wisely."

"Um...Okay, What... You pretty much answered them all but theirs just a few. Why has Victoria been living with Hazel and Frank her whole life if Nico is her dad?" Leo asked her

"That's hard to answer, because none of us are sure why. I just know that I'm here." Victoria answered

"What does Gabrielle's middle name mean?" I asked looking at Gabrielle

"Oh you mean brillante luz, it means brightest light in spanish I'm surprised you didn't know." Gabrielle smiled. "Is that all?"

"But I have just one more question, it's about the baby Who exactly is she.. or he." Gabrielle was holding him or her back and forth like a mom. She looked up when I said that. Then Gabrielle Spoke again.

"You really want to know?," I nodded "She is my baby, yes she is a girl he name is Delilah, She's not a half-blood but she's not completely human either. One day me a Peter were walking in some old temple in Ancient Greece, we heard a woman screaminng so we both ran to where the yelld were coming from. When we got there we found a woman laying on the floor ready to pop I knew she was in labor. Me and Peter helped us give birth to Delilah and while she was in labor she told us who her father was. She told me to please keep her baby safe because she wasn't going to make it, she told me that I could pick a name for her, but she would like it to be Delilah after her mother but we could pick a last name, so that's what I named her. She told me that Delilah's father was the titan Kronos."


	5. Getting to know your future

**_THERE WILL BE LINKS CLICK THEM!_**

Percy's POV

I have a three kids. That baby is the daughter of Kronos. Both replayed in my head like a bad record. I looked at Gabrielle who was holding Delilah tightly and staring at all of us like we were going to attack at any moment.

"It's okay," I told her "None of us are going to hurt her, I promise." she looked at me then looked at Alyssa.

"He's telling the truth no one is going to hurt her." Alyssa Reassured her. I was really shocked of how sure she sounded but then I realized that she could read minds and calmed down a little bit. I was still wrapping my mind around there whole extra powers thing. They said that they had told us everything but I'm not sure that I beleived that. They was something else that were not telling us.

"Your right." Alyssa said calmly

"W-What." I asked a little shocked. I mean me right about something. This was shocking.

"Your right we didn't tell you everything." She said again but with more details.

"So," Reyna said still shocked that she had kids "You've been lying to us."

"No, no, no that's not true," It was Diana Reyna's daughter "We were just holding back the truth." Even Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"If you want the truth, Then I'm afraid you'll have to listen again." It was Victoria...Nico's daughter. Man, that was hard to wrap my mind around. I knew Nico was gay. That didn't really bother me. I just couldn't beleive he had a daughter and apparently neither did Nico because when ever she spoked or moved he watched.

"This time I will explained, You know that some of us have extra abilities, we didn't tell you everything about that, Alyssa couldn't because she had promised as well as everyone else never to mention those unless we said they could and I'm sure everyone she didn't say is okay with this so here we go. Micheal Grace can use his powers as Jason Grace's son, by using the wind to help him run faster," She took a deep breath no one said anything "Gabrielle well, Gabrielle can summon fire like her dad but she can also summan Greek fire which is highly lethal." Everyone looked at her in shock and she loked like she wanted to shrink."She also as stregth like Heracules."

"Last, me. I'm kind of hard to explain, see sometimes when I look in a mirror this other person, kind of like a evil me and it posseses me and wants to kill bad people, monsters half bloods you name it and send there souls to the underworld. She takes pleasure in the pain of her victims." When she was done she looked at all of us with a ashamed look on her face.

"Victoria I think you forgot about something," Ariel said as she pointed at Reyna's kids and herself and Micheal her brother "About the four of us."

"Oh...Yeah," She slightly looked up "Those four are take the saying "The best of both worlds" To literal bacuse they are all half Roman Half Greek."

That hit the rom like a canon. Reyna looked like she ws having a heart attack. I didn't blame her. Annabeth took that chance of silence to speak.

"Would it be okay if-." She started to say

"If you all got better looks at our faces, sure," Alyssa said literally reading her mind. "Guys, move your hair out your face."

Ariel was a goddess or a model who was always ready for a photo shoot. Her golden blonde hair, and multie colored eyes gave her a unique look. Her brother was the cool guy, confident looking twin of Jason Grace(that's really what he lookedlike), Micheal was his name I think. Victoria was Drop Dead gorgeous she had pale flawless skin, and dark eyes and a Perfect Figure to add on to all of that. Then there was Alyssa...My daughter. She was small and petite with A big chest (I'm not perverted I just noticed) Her blonde hair and gray made her look almost exactly like Annabeth except her hair was short. I couldn't figure out why because I didn't think that if you were a demigod you wouldn't be getting your hair cut every ther day.

There were so many of them I had to count a bunch of times to figure it out. But I was sure it was 12. Twelve kids. Wow.

My Other daughter April could be her sisters twin except she had my eyes and annabeths curls (Which were long like annabeths) But they were black like my hair. Daniel my...my son was exactly like me the hair the face the eyes but was kind of over whelming finding out I had kids.

Gabrielle had that kind of flawless swaggie look to her **without** all the dumb clothes and makeup. Her eyes were exactly the same as Leo's but she had Calypso'd gentle beauty. She had a figure like a gymnast kind of reminded me of Alyssa and Victoria. Maybe they were all in gymnastics I don't know. Her brother had Leo's figure (Well kid of) He was small but, I don't know how to explain he didn't look like he could beat the others boy in a any sort of competition involving strength but he was still a goodlooking dude. He had that cute nerd look to him, that beany wearing dguy that wasn't strong but still got all the girls.

So many kids it was making my head dizzy. They looked like they were getting bored standing in front of us, girls holding their hair back.

But anyway, then there was Rosemary Zhang and Jake Zhang, Rosemary could have been the second hazel but she had darker hair and was a lot more shy. Jake was Definately like Frank but less cuddly looking and sweet.

Reynas kids were..., well kind of a shock. Diana could have been her moms clone but she had long straight brown hair with natural highlights and Hazel eyes like This. While her brother had a different face but Reyna's hair and eyes, she looked like her but only a little bit.

They their were Clarisses and Chris's sons, both looked exactly like chris but, one of them had Clarisses eye's. The one with Clarisses eyes was

"Well. . ." Gabrielle Mumbled

"Well, what?" I asked confused

"Well, are you done staring at us like were science projrcts my arm is getting freaking tired." She smiled when she was done but I don't know why.

"Um...I guess," I said stupidly

They all sat down a strached out, I couldn't help noticing how tired and dirty they really were. These kids looked like they needed a bath desperately.

"Are any of you intrested in a warm shower?" Piper asked

Each and every one of their faces lit up like christmas lights.

"Let's strike a little deal," Leo smiled "You tell us a little bit about yourself's and you can take nice long showers." Leo offered

Alyssa looked shocked. April looked offended. Ariel rolled her eyes. But Gabrielle smirked and said

"Yep, no doubt about it he's my dad."

Alyssa Laughed, so did everyonr else.

Alyssa Brought her hand over to me offering a hand shake. "You've got a deal, So what do you want to know?" We shook.

"Well, I guess we all have a few questions, and if you can't tell us that's okay but just tell us as much as you can." Annabeh said

"I guess it's time for them to get to know their future." Andrew Leo's son smiled.


End file.
